five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Diary Of Spring Bonnie
Inspired by the diary of Bonnie, boy, this diary sure will be old in the future.. and yes, you heard me correctly... Freddy Fazbears Pizza. About Me Hi! I'm spring bonnie, sorry if i write badly, but yeah, I'm the second animatronic from Freddy Fazbears Pizza, I'm stupid so I don't kno what to put here, right now I'm currently being built, I'm just an endo now, buttt this willl be outdated.. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ??? Period Entry 1 I just got finished! hurray, I did my first performance on stage, it was pretty fun! But I heard a sad sound somewhere randomly, and when I was going to go backstage, I heard a really painful sound.. It's odd, I bet that was something weally bad.. I still hope people will come here.. Ohwel, fredbear was also Cting weird, his voice sounded different after he went to the backstage, sorry for the short entrty thoughh. Entry 2 I heard someone that worked here got "murdered" last night... I don't know what that means, its not a word in my listi of words in my proggraming.. I wonder what it means... should I ask the boss? Oh, right, no-one is gonna read this.. I'm alone... right? My only friend is Fredbear... its kinda sad.. I wonder if i'll still be alive in the future.. I think I know why some of my words are messed up sometimes, apparently someone tampered with my AI while I was sitting as an endo in the backstage, waiting to be built, and that purple guy seems suspicious, last night when I heard the sound, he was the one to exit backstage.. is he allowed there? he seems to not mind the sound too much like me.. its odd, hes so much like me, but suspicious. Entry 3 I heard we.. we are gonna get closed down... such a short diary... I thought this would've been longer... right now.. umm... they're in the process of taking down the place... I.. I WAS ONLY JUST MADE! WHY IS THIS PLACE CLOSING DOWN?! AND WE ARE GONNA GET REPLACED I THINK! -sigh in a diary- Why did this have to happen... umm.. I should stop freaking out inside my diary, maybe I'll still be alive, with Fredbear.. I hope so... maybe its because of that purple man.. I will return to this diary in the future, I swear to my life... Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1993 Period Entry 4 It's been a long time since I've wrote in here, right now.. I'm just.. staring at this purple man, smashing me and fredbear's replacements with an axe... what did they do wrong? This purple man.. he.. he is the one.. who should die.. I can't handle this right now, my ordinary life is just.. ruined, why did this purple man have to come here..? who is he...? -sigh in a diary- Oh well, might as well just try to stay calm still... Entry 5 Right now, this purple man seems scared of.. something, I don't know what, but he's getting close to me.. and I think he's about to gra Fazbear's Fright, 2017 Period Entry 6 I forgot what this diary was... wow, this must be very old... surprised this is like, the only thing of mine that's left.. might as well write in here again, eh? So, apparently today, I was found in some sort of boarded up bathroom, and now I'm here, at some sort of horror attraction, with spooky old props... Hey, I remember that foxy head... and that chica head... and that puppet mask... and that bonnie stand... and that freddy stand! Hm, oh well.. Entry 7 Hey, something odd happened last night I think.. the bonnie stand randomly caught on fire, but luckily I put it out, and it seems someone else is here with me.. and I have an odd feeling, like something still remains.. but anyways, I keep hearing some kid say hello and hi.. I'm trying to follow the source, and now it's kinda creeping me out... Entry 8 Fool, you don't know what to do? Hahaha! Of course.. Woah, I dunno what that was, someone apparently vandalized my diary there... but who? Maybe the other person that's here? Maybe the kid I keep hearing? Oh well.. I also saw some person in the office, he seems really scared of me.. I dunno what's wrong... and today the foxy head lit on fire, but I put it out again.. man, the fire on my hand when I try to put it out hurts... wait, how does it hurt..? Category:Stories __NOEDITSECTION__